Shirokuro Byoutou Salas negra y blanca de hospital
by Saya Kuchiki
Summary: Su preocupación tomo vida durante la noche,pero no solo la de el,la de ella también,dos sueños que se fueron a encontrar en la oscuridad e hicieron cobrar vida una terrible pesadilla en sus mentes.Nada de romance,solo ellos dos protagónicos,es de miedo :3


_Una pesadilla que se cruza en medio de una noche, dos temores pertenecientes a personas diferentes se dejan ver en la oscuridad, y caminan a ciegas hacia una habitacion completamente blanca._

**Shirokuro Byoutou - ****Hospital Black and White Ward**

-"Sus cuerpos se intercambian"

Byakuya, miro sobresaltado sobre su espalda, ¿que era lo que aquella tranquila y fría voz había dicho?

-Bueno días capitán Kuchiki, muchas gracias por venir- dijo Unohana tranquilamente.

-Disculpe, ¿Qué dijo?- respondió.

-¿Yo?, le dije buenos días- respondió sonriendo- sígame por favor, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarle-, el la siguió, caminaron adentrándose cada ves mas en el escuadrón 4, Byakuya nunca había estado mucho tiempo en aquel escuadrón, y de pronto este parecía convertirse en un laberinto de paredes completamente blancas. Caminaron hasta entrar en una habitación, en esta no había ventanas, y las paredes eran completamente blancas como en todo el edificio.

-Te cité a ti primero, por que hay algo que hemos descubierto junto con el capitán Kurotsuchi, Byakuya, debo decirte, que hay una falla en ti, que solo nosotros podemos corregir con ayuda de alguien mas.

-¿A que te refieres Unohana?

-Que eres incompleto, un shinigami defectuoso- estas palabras produjeron un efecto claro de rechazo y enojo dentro de el, ¿Cómo que era defectuoso?, ¿acaso ella sabia con quien hablaba?, era considerado uno de los mas fuertes, el mas fuerte de los Kuchiki, esto aprecia un insulto.

-¿Por qué soy un shinigami defectuoso?- pregunto claramente molesto por el comentario.

-Te falta algo, y hay alguien que sufre mucho por eso, pero nosotros podemos corregirlo.

-¿Puedo saber que es lo que me falta?- pregunto aun mas molesto, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

-Te falta mas vitalidad- respondió simplemente- entiende-, continuo,- aun eres joven pareces muy adulto a causa de tu seriedad, eso hará que vivas menos de lo que debes, hemos hecho estudios en secreto sobre ti, te quedan dos años de vida.

Byakuya ya se estaba poniendo de pie cuando escucho esta última frase, -explícate- ordeno.

-Como escuchas, a causa de tu carácter se ha reducido drásticamente tu tiempo de vida.

-Lo que dices no tienen sentido-dijo ya de pie y dándole la espalda a la capitana.

-"Has un giro de treinta grados y comienza a correr"- dijo con una voz muy débil Unohana, Byakuya se detuvo, un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, -quédate, aun no he terminado de hablar con tigo- el volvió a sentarse, esta ves tenia una extraña impresión de aquella situación- ¿sabes como podemos ayudarte?, si ponemos dentro tuyo "vitalidad", podríamos revertir el efecto.

-¿Y como harían eso?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-Pondremos la vitalidad de Rukia dentro de ti, no te preocupes por que no notaras muchos cambios, (o eso suponemos)- en ese momento Isane entro en la habitación.

-Rukia ya llego- dijo.

-Hazla pasar-respondió Unohana poniéndose de pie- yo saldré un momento y te dejare con ella-dijo y salio de la habitación detrás de Isane.

"_Los cuerpos se intercambian"_, dijo una suave voz que salía de ninguna parte dentro de la habitación, Rukia entro, tenia una expresión de temor en su rostro.

-Hermano-dijo al verlo, el evito mirarla, ¿sabría ella ya sobre lo que pretendían los otros capitanes?, algo le hacia pensar que si, -me dijeron…- comenzó diciendo con temor en su voz- que me queda poco tiempo de vida…

Byakuya se sobresalto, ¿Cómo era posible, si según Unohana ella tenia la vitalidad que a el le faltaba?, la capitana volvió a entrar.

-Bueno, ahora que los dos están enterados de su situación, terminare de explicarles-, dijo sonriendo, ¿acaso no estaba al tanto de la situación critica de ambos ya?- el procedimiento es el siguiente, ya que Byakuya necesita de "vitalidad" para vivir, y Rukia de "fuerza (en cómbate)" debemos hacer un intercambio en sus cuerpos, de esa forma podrían compensarse el uno al otro- Rukia se sentó a su lado, en sus ojos se notaba que había estado llorando- pero hay un detalle en esto, en la sociedad de almas, los cuerpos defectuosos o incompletos de eliminan, uno de ustedes dos quedara incompleto y deberá ser exterminado, el otro podrá seguir su vida normal, los dejare solos un momento, y enseguida regreso para comenzar con la operación-dijo y se fue.

Byakuya apenas si comprendía lo que Unohana le había dicho, Rukia estaba prácticamente paralizada.

-Debemos irnos- dijo bruscamente mirando a Rukia, debió moverla un poco para que reaccione.

-Pero si nos vamos, vas a morir- el la tomo del brazo y juntos salieron de la habitación, aquel escuadrón volvió a convertirse en un terrible laberinto, las paredes eran completamente blancas, los pasillos largos, y en ocasiones hasta parecían hacerse mas angostos a cada paso que daban, no tenían puertas que dieran a otras habitaciones, solo pasillos muy largos y con paredes blancas.

-¿Pero que este lugar no tienen una salida?- pregunto Byakuya molesto.

-Es por hay-, señalo Rukia, a lo lejos se veía algo, al final de un de los pasillos, Byakuya comenzó a correr, pero Rukia se había quedado en el lugar sin que el lo notara.

Lo que había al final del pasillo era una escalera, subiendo por los blancos escalones, encontró una puerta, entro en la habitación ¿Rukia, donde se había quedado?, aquella habitación era completamente distinta a las anteriores, sus paredes eran completamente blancas, la puerta se había cerrado dejándolo en la completa oscuridad, trato e abrirla, pero no podía, estaba sellada, había caído en la trampa.

-¿Dónde esta el capitán Kuchiki?, le pregunto Isane a Rukia, quien seguía inmóvil en el sitio donde se había separado de Byakuya, detrás de Isane había varios médicos del cuarto escuadrón.

-Se fue por hay-, señalo ella, Isane y los demás corrieron por el camino que Rukia les había indicado, fue entonces cuando noto que llevaba cuchillas y demás elementos de cirugía en sus manos, comprendió el error que había cometido, reacciono en aquel momento llenándose de rabia, ella era quien debía morir, no su hermano, corrió rápidamente detrás de los médicos, logro hacer tropezar al que iba detrás de todo y le quito su cuchillo, con el que le desgarro la garganta dejándolo tendido en el suelo, así fue matando a todos aquellos miembros del cuarto escuadrón, sin que Isane lo notara, la siguió sigilosamente, hasta que ella se detuvo delante de la puerta de la sala negra, dentro se oían los forcejeos de Byakuya por abrir la puerta, simplemente girando de manija Isane la abrió, con una fuerza desconocida hasta entonces, empujó al capitán al otro extremo de la habitación, Rukia seguía atrás de ella en silencio, cuando una mano se puso sobre su hombro, eran mas miembros del escuadrón, que la habían estado persiguiendo, pero estos, en ves de luchar con ella, entraron veloces a la habitación apresando a Byakuya, Isane salio de diciendo que iría a buscar a Unohana para comenzar la operación.

Byakuya adentro, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse de los médicos, pero no podía, al ver aquella escena Rukia entro a la habitación negra con el cuchillo en su mano cubierta de sangre para ayudar a su hermano, comenzó a matar a los que tenia mas cerca de ella velozmente, cuidaba de que su arma no cayera de su mano a causa de la sangre que la cubría, fue matándolos uno por unos desgarrándoles el cuello y clavándoles su cuchillo en el corazón, hasta que no quedo nadie vivo dentro de aquella habitación además de ella y su hermano. Se acerco hacia el, que estaba en el suelo muy débil, realmente le hacia falta que la operación se llevara a cabo o moriría pronto, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca levanto el cuchillo manchado de sangre sobre su cabeza, y apuntando directo a Byakuya dijo, -no quiero que sufras hermano- y bajo el cuchillo rápidamente, Byakuya cerro los ojos.

-Bueno, ya terminamos, ahora si podrás continuar tu vida, pero temo que no pudimos llevar a cabo la operación como queríamos, si ella no hubiese tomado esa determinación- oía que decía la voz de Unohana, abrió los ojos y trato de incorporarse, pero no podía.

-Te ayudo- dijo Isane y levanto con una manija la cama, Unohana se puso a los pies de la cama con un espejo para que pudiese ver su nueva imagen, delante de el estaba Rukia, aun que con muchas vendas en su cuerpo.

No la que estaba delante de el no era Rukia, era el mismo reflejado en el espejo.

Saya Kuchiki

_________________________________________________________________________________________

_O sea que al final, Byakuya siguio viviendo dentro del cuerpo de Rukia...xD_

_Bueno, esta flashada esta basada en una historia de Vocaloid de los gemelos Kagamine, la cual lleva ese titulo, si copian y pegan **Shirokuro Byoutou - Hospital Black and White Ward** en you tube la van a encontrar y quisas haci cobre un poco mas de sentido al historia||_

Reviews?? :3


End file.
